Super Smash Bros Invitations: Origins
by Words on a Page about Stuff
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots about how the different Super Smash Bros. characters were invited. Inspired by the Villager's trailer that was released for SSB4. Sorry about the brief description, just not much.
1. Chapter 1 (Mario and Luigi)

**Hey, so I play a LOT of Super Smash Bros. Not like, competitively really but casually. Anyway, I was thinking of an idea for a story about and thought of how the different characters got invited, so this is a story of One-Shots. Ever since Villager's trailer released, I thought of how all these people got their messages. So I'm going to start with the main 10 from the first game, then move to Melee and so on. This will be the first time the Mario Bros. got invited to enter it, so it won't be Peach or Bowser until I do Melee if I continue this series. Also, I'm placing this right after Paper Mario for the N64, so deal with it.**

 _ **Author's Note: I don't own the characters in this. Nintendo does. Deal with it.**_

 _5:43 P.M., Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi's house._

Luigi was sitting in his and Mario's small home, waiting for him to return from the party after he had saved the princess (again, might he add) from Bowser's evil plot. He never got how Bowser simply took the Star Rod, but it didn't matter. Mario saved the day and that was the end of it.

He sat back and closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep when he heard a noise from outside. Startled, he got up cautiously and walked toward the window. When he peeked out, he didn't see anything until he noticed a pair of yellow eyes peeking out of the bushes. He closed the curtain and hid in his and Mario's room for a bit until mustering up the courage to check outside. The eyes had gone to his relief and he decided to check on Mario. It was getting late and they were going to clean up the rubble around the castle from it falling back into place. He went through the warp pipe to Toad Town and made his way to the castle.

Upon reaching the castle gates, he heard a noise in the darkness. It sounded a bit like a voice, but he shrugged it off, attempting not to scare himself. That's when two thugs in dark cloaks jumped from the shadows and grabbed him. Upon instinct, he started flailing to get out of their clutches and surprisingly succeeded. When he turned to face his attackers one had disappeared, while the other stared right back. That's when he noticed something, the eyes staring back at him weren't real eyes; they were lights.

The figure quickly removed it'd cloak to reveal a thin, but tall, robot with arms that somewhat curled in front of it. It was supported by a wide, hexagonal, base that had wheels underneath. Luigi stared, and it stared right back. Before Luigi had time to react, the robot shot 2 pink-red lasers out of it's eyes and they hit Luigi smack dab on the face. It took a second for Luigi to realize it, but he was fine. He had a mark on his face, but it was minor and the pain wasn't too bad. He was just knocked back a bit. Luigi felt a fiery spirit inside him as he got up and looked back at the robot, who had stayed in place and watched this all. He entered a fighting stance, and the bot started to move toward him. Luigi held his ground, and once the robot got close enough, he saw something in it's hand.

In the clamp-hand of the bot was a square envelope, with a green ribbon around it and a golden seal right in the middle. The logo on the seal was a circle with two lines through it, but not straight down the middle. Luigi looked at it a bit more, before deciding it was for him and to take it. He grabbed the envelope and the robot turned around without moving its base and rolled away, but at a point started hovering and flew off into the sky. Luigi was mesmerized. Had he seen what he thought he just saw? He decided to keep it tucked under his hat and continued his journey to the great white castle he'd planned on going to.

Just as he passed through the gate, he heard Mario talking to a Toad and was satisfied that his journey was complete. He'd go tell Mario he should head back as it was getting late- Wait, what time was it? Luigi checked his watch and was disappointed to see it was almost 2 in the morning. Had he fallen asleep when he ran back into his room? Either way, he walked over to Mario and told him he should come home. Mario and Luigi conversed on the former's great adventure he had just finished. As they approached home, Mario pointed out a square piece of paper sticking out of the mailbox. Mario pulled it out to reveal an envelope, much like Luigi's, but with a red ribbon. Luigi walked over and told him about his experience with the robot, and his letter. They walked inside to open them. Each had a similar reaction to the contents: Surprised, confused, and then excited.

It turned out that they had been invited to a fighting tournament that would be happening soon. While Mario was very sure about his answer (a huge Yes, obviously), Luigi was a bit more cautious. After the experience with the robot in the plaza, he decided he'd stay home for a bit to think about it. Mario started packing his things, namely 4 extra sets of clothing and some powerups. It didn't say he couldn't bring anything, so why not? Better to be safe than sorry. He hit the hay and Luigi did as well. As the pair drifted asleep, Mario had many things in his head, but mainly, _"Who else is going fighting there, if it's near the Mushroom Kingdom?"_ Little did he know, he'd find out soon enough.

 **So this is my first attempt at a Nintendo franchise and my second FanFiction ever. I took the other down due to the fact that I did a lot wrong with it. R &R and such!**

 **-Xyris**


	2. Chapter 2 (Donkey Kong and Yoshi)

**Woah. It's been… Actually almost an exact year. If I held this upload until tomorrow I would've posted this a year later. Damn. Well, I literally wrote one thing for this the day after the 1st one. And then just came back to it. I actually got Smash for Wii U so I got some inspiration to write (and also got very bored at 5 AM. My sleep schedule is screwed up.). Anyway, onto some responses to reviews from a year ago.**

 **Note: I write these in advance to the story.**

 **OrionGold (Guest): Thanks so much for the review, and I completely agree. I wanted to do so much more but I wrote it at almost 2 in the morning and decided it was a good start. I'm unfortunately doing Yoshi and Donkey Kong next, so it's going to be a quiet chapter besides some noises. After this, I swear, dialogue.**

 **And that's it. Anyway, time for the story!**

 **Copyright Note: Nintendo owns these guys, not me. I wouldn't be here writing this if I did.**

 **Author's Note: I'm placing this after Donkey Kong 64, but also in the Paper Mario world. The Yoshis fit for this story. I'll tend to put what game these take place after.**

Chapter 2: Yoshi and Donkey Kong

 _12:00 P.M., Kong Island, Path to Kong's Hut._

Donkey Kong was just returning from his big adventure with the Kong Family. Being that most of them were not from the area, they'd be returning to their regions of the world soon. The group had been walking to DK's hut and he decided to check his mailbox, and saw only a letter in it. It was a normal envelope, except it had a brown ribbon tied around it and a seal in the middle with some sort of circle emblem. Being that the Kong wasn't much for speaking (for that matter, much for reading) he decided to hold onto until he saw Kranky. He knew he'd get some lecture from his grandfather about working the elderly, and that he should've payed attention and learned to read. But he didn't very much care for that. Actually, he didn't care for much except bananas and family. But he didn't linger on these thoughts too much. He was just excited to get back to relaxing and eating bananas.

Meanwhile, deep in the jungles of Kong Island, a lone Yoshisaur wandered on a search for food. The Yoshisaur species wasn't known for much except for their appetites and odd gender situation. As the Yoshi sniffed the air, he noticed a strong smell a personal favorite fruit of his tribe: Bananas. He followed this smell for about a mile before coming to a cave. He didn't know how to speak, and ignored the sign out front. Had he known how to read, he would've stayed away, as it said "Kong Banana Hoard."

Donkey Kong was enjoying a party with his family when he noticed that the bananas were running low. This family could eat, that was for sure! He decided to go and get more bananas from the horse. Once he approached the cave, marked with the sign made by Cranky to keep people out, he heard somebody inside of the cave. He ran in to investigate and saw a green dinosaur-like creature eating and gathering his bananas. The creature turned to him with a look of fear, once noticing the agitated ape looming over him. He started spinning his arm around for a strong punch, having left his coconut launcher at home.

Yoshi knew he had to act fast, to he jumped over the large ape and without thinking swallowed him. He then painfully shot him out his rear end and out came an egg. The Yoshisaur digestive system was very odd. He then shot into the air, and came crashing down on top of the Kong right as he popped out of the egg. The Kong flew back and hit a cave wall, causing rubble to start to fall. As the Kong got up, he looked up and saw a cave rock about to hit him. Yoshi knew it was the right thing to do, so he threw an egg at the rock and shattered it.

Donkey opened his eyes and looked up, seeing no rock above him, and cautiously got up to see the dinosaur walking out of the cave. He thought about what just happened, and how the dinosaur has saved him from the rock. The thoughts soon changed to what he came to the cave for, and grabbed a load of bananas and started to head back to the hut.

Meanwhile, Yoshi wandered back towards the shore of the island. He wasn't a big fan of water, so he was waiting to be picked up by boat later in the day. Judging by the sun, it was about five in the afternoon more or less. His ride should be there soon. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes behind him caused him to turn around to see a thing, white robot with two grey arms curved around the front. It moved towards him slowly, and stopped a few feet away from him. A piece of paper printed from the center chest piece of the bot, and Yoshi cautiously moved towards it and took it. He'd show it to another tribe member to read it for him. It had a Lime-Green border around it and a circular symbol at the top, that had two crossing lines in the lower left corner. When he look up from the paper, the robot had vanished, not even leaving any track marks in the sand.

Towards the end of the day, Cranky read the note to Donkey, of course muttering under his breath about how mistreated he is by the young folk. The other Kongs had caught rides to their respective islands earlier in the day. Cranky began, "Dear Mr. Kong, Your recent triumph over K. Rool has surprised and impressed us. We are cordially inviting you to our fighting tournament. Expect to see familiar faces there, and don't hesitate to bring anything you need. Sincerely, MH."

The Yoshi, having had his ship captain read the message for him returned home with high hopes. He was prideful in the earlier battle, and saving of… whoever that was. He went to his hut and lie down for a good night's rest. He had a big day tomorrow, traveling to a tournament and knowing that Mario would be there, and that he could get his revenge on the plumber who had mistreated him after what he did for the plumber.

 **Wow, I don't think myself that this was very worth a Year of waiting, but I'm not saying it's bad in my opinion. I just think that such a wait would have something bigger expected. It's not long, but it's something, and yes, I will continue this. I have a lot of free time now, and my interest in Smash Bros is higher. Anyway, R &R. Next time, I'll be **_**tackling**_ **the last two characters that have a common game. (If you didn't get it, I meant Pokemon. Because tackle is a move in that game.)**

 **-Xyris**


End file.
